youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Simbaladdin
LionKingRulezAgain1's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Princess Jasmine - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *The Genie - Timon (The Lion King) *Abu - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1½) *Rajah - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *The Sultan - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) *lago - Zazu (The Lion King) *Gazeem the Thief - Banzai (The Lion King) *Razoul - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Razoul's Guards - The Elephants (The Jungle Book) *The Magic carpet as itself *The Magic lamp as itself *The Cave of Wonders as itself *The Peddler - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Ladies Laughing ta Aladdin - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Balcony Harem Girls - Bruma, Kairel, and Phanty (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Balcony Harem Girls - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Fat Ugly Woman - Ma (The Lion King 1½) *Two Hungry Children - Wolves Cubs (The Jungle Book) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Melman and Marty (Madagascar) *Prince Achmed - Alex (Madagascar) *Omar The Melon Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Pot Seller - Horton (Horton Hearts a Who (1970)) *Nutt Seller - King Julien (Madagascar) *Necklace Seller - Maurice (Madagascar) *Fish Seller - Rico (Madagascar) *Fire Eater - Tantor (Tarzan) *Boy wanting an apple - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) *Apple Seller - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Old Man Jafar - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bianca (The Rescuers), Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) and Atta (A Bug's Life) *Camel Abu - The Great Prince (Bambi) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Ostrich abu - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) *Turtle abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Dog Genie - Pongo Dalmatians) *Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Old Man Genie - Patrick Starfish (Spongebob Squarepants) *Little Boy Genie - Katie (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Fat Man Genie - Mr Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *75 Golden Camel - Camels in Parade (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Brids (Horton Hears a Who (1970)) *Exotic Type Mammals - Manny (Ice Age) *Leopard Genie - Baby Alex (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) *Goat Genie - Baby Melman (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) *Harem Genie - Gia (Madagascar 3) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (Dumbo) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Llamas - Macrauchenias (Ice Age) *Bears and Lions - Little John and Prince John (Robin Hood) *Brass Bands - Big Bad Wolf playing trumpet (Looney Tunes) *Teacher Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *One of flamingos - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Rajah as Cub - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Gigantic Genie - HellHound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jafar's Snake Staf as itself *Chearlider Genie as themselves *Snake Jafar as himself *Genie Jafar as himself [[Category:LionKingRulezAgain1] Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movies-spoof